Bukan hanya kau yang bisa memberi hukuman
by lydiasyafira
Summary: acara hanami yang tidak biasa oleh keempat gadis yang berusaha menguji kekasihnya. apakah akan hancur ataukah sebaliknya?/ Nejiten/Sasusaku/Naruhina/Saino. (summary ancur, berkenan mampir?)


Author : LydiaSyafira

Rating : T/teen/13

Warning : Tak ada penjaminan bersih dari typo(s) #Maklum_manusia, alay, abal, dan yang pasti ...NEJI,SASUKE,NARUTO,SAINYA OOC BANGET!

Pairing : Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saino. Mungkin lebih ke Nejiten soalnya author adalah shipper mereka berdua! :D

Desclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, author hanya minjam charanya

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

Pergantian malam tahun baru memang selalu meriah oleh beragam festival yang diadakan di pusat-pusat keramaian. Banyak orang berdatangan untuk melihat keramaian dan juga untuk memeriahkan tahun baru. Seperti keempat pemuda yang tengah berbincang sambil menunggu seseorang. Pakaian yang dikenakan keempatnya memang hanya pakaian simple dan casual. Namun mampu membuat setiap hawa yang melintas tersipu setelah melihat mereka.

"Kyaa...! tampannya! Apa mereka artis?!"

"aku belum pernah melihat mereka! Tapi, kyaaa! Tampan sekali!" dan beberapa pujian lainnya yang dilontarkan gadis-gadis yang melintas.

Namun ekspresi mereka tak terlihat peduli sama sekali.

"jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"lima" balas Neji singkat.

"apa kita terlalu awal, ya?" gumam Sai.

"tidak, hah~ Hinata lama sekali" keluh Naruto.

"mereka wanita, jadi wajar saja mereka terlambat. Mungkin mereka sedang memakai yukata dan sebagainya. Lalu jika kau mengeluh tentang Hinata sekali lagi kuhajar kau!" ujar Neji tajam pada Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang Neji ngeri.

"Wah..! rupanya ada yang berharap kekasihnya tampil cantik malam ini" sindir Sasuke pada Neji.

"apa itu masalah untukmu, Tuan Uchiha?" balas Neji tajam.

"bisakah kalian berdua diam?! Berisik sekali" pekik Sai.

Disisi lain, Naruto tampak tengah memperhatikan keempat gadis yang berada tepat di seberang jalan. Hal itu mengundang perhatian ketiga kawan Naruto.

"ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Neji

"ah, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa kita diperhatikan oleh mereka sejak tadi" ujar Naruto sambil menunggu keempat gadis itu.

Sasuke dan Sai berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan para gadis itu. mereka memang tampak cantik dan anggun menggunakan yukata, walaupun jarak pandang Sasuke dan Sai jauh dari mereka. Namun hal itu tak membuahkan apapun mereka sama sekali tak mengenali wajah keempat gadis itu.

Seorang gadis yang berdiri paling kiri memiliki surai berwarna indigo yang disanggul kecil menggunakan tusuk sanggul berwarna ungu, yukata yang dikenakannya berwarna senada dengan tusuk sanggulnya bermotif bunga lavender, ia juga menggunakan kacamata tanpa frame yang menghiasi wajahnya yang dipoles dengan make-up tipis. Sangat cantik.

Disebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis dengan tubuh semampai, rambut pirang panjangnya ia kepang samping tanpa meninggalkan sehelai poni panjangnya yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya, ia menggunakan yukata kuning bermotif bunga matahari, wajahnya yang memang sudah sempurna hanya perlu diberi lip-gloss untuk pemanis saja.

Disebelahnya lagi tampak gadis yang begitu misterius karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh topi yang menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Tujuannya? Tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan warna rambutnya yang pink mencolok. Kalau tidak, maka rencana penyamaran ini akan sia-sia. Ia menggunakan yukata pink muda bermotif bunga sakura.

Dan yang terakhir, ia yang paling berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ia menggunakan pakaian tradisional China berwarna putih bersih. Rambut coklat panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai—ah, maksudnya setengah tergerai karena setengahnya ia ikat menggunakan pita putih panjang. Wajahnya tertutup kipas merah yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Memberi kesan anggun yang amat kental.

Keempat gadis tersebut juga kerap mendapat pujian-pujian dari pemuda maupun gadis lain yang melintas di hadapan mereka .

"apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil, Sakura?" tanya Tenten ragu.

"be-benar kata Tenten-san" ujar Hinata.

"hei..! kenapa tanya padaku?! Ini kan ide bodoh dari orang bodoh di sebelahku!" pekik Sakura tajam pada Ino.

"siapa yang kau bilang orang bodoh, hah?!" balas Ino tak kalah sengit.

"tentu saja kau, pig!"

"apa?! Dasar Jidat Lebar!"

"diamlah kalian berdua!" pekik Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

"hah~ ini ide bodoh. Lagipula jika kita menyamar begini dan pada akhirnya tetap ketahuan. Apa gunanya, coba?" runtuk Tenten seraya tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas.

"hihihi...aku hanya ingin mengetes seberapa jauh mereka mengenal kita. Jika mereka benar-benar mengenal kita, seharusnya tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengenali wajah kita walau kita menggunakan penyamaran. Apalagi kita berada tak jauh dari mereka" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"ooh..begitu"

"lalu, jika mereka butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali kita bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"aku punya ide bagus" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum licik.

Dilain tempat...

"Neji, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sai.

"sudah hampir setengah tujuh" jawab Neji gusar.

"ck.. ponsel Sakura tidak aktif" ujar Sasuke.

"ponsel Ino juga"

"ponsel Tenten juga sama"

"hahh.. tidak biasanya Hinata mematikan ponselnya" sambung Naruto frustasi.

"tapi... mereka juga tidak beranjak dari sana sama sekali" gumam Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah keempat gadis di sebrang itu.

"entah kenapa daritadi perasaanku tidak enak" ujar Naruto yg juga memperhatikan mereka.

"jujur saja, firasatku mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi" gumam Neji. Hanya Sasuke yg belum bersuara daritadi karena ia tengah fokus memperhatikan salah satu gadis disana yang mengenakan topi. Perawakan mungil gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Seseorang.'ah tidak. Dia tidak mungkin Sakura. Untuk apa dia menya—, tunggu!? Menyamar?! Jangan-jangan mereka..' saat mata dan pikirannya terfokus pada gadis itu, Neji menyikut perutnya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan memberinya deathglare mematikan. Namun Neji membalas,

"kau sudah memiliki Sakura, jaga _matamu_ baik-baik!" Sasuke baru saja ingin memaki Neji, sampai ia teringat satu hal.

"Saa.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak-tebakan?" semua mengeryit heran dengan perkataan Sasuke. "masing-masing dari kita memberi tebakan pada yang lainnya tentang hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan kekasih mereka" Sasuke melanjutkan dengan tenang walaupun dalam hati ia cemas bukan main.

"baik aku duluan" ujar Sasuke. "darimana asal kekasihmu, Neji?"

"eh? Tenten adalah orang China. Jadi kupikir dia berasal dari China" ujar neji seadanya, walau Neji sendiri bingung apa maksud semua ini.

"sekarang giliranku, kalu tidak salah Yamanaka Ino, kekasihmu itu pemilik toko bunga. Apa bunga kesukaannya?" tanya Neji pada Sai.

"awas kalau kau berpikir ingin memberinya bunga" ancam Sai dengan senyum iblisnya.

"maaf, aku sudah memiliki orang yang lebih pantas kuberi bunga, terimakasih" balas Neji dengan deathglarenya pada Sai yang juga dibalas Sai.

"kalian berdua tenanglah, Sai jawab saja!" lerai Naruto.

"hah.. dia tak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi dia sering menunjukkan bunga matahari padaku. Mungkin saja dia menyukai bunga matahari." Sai terlihat berpikir sejenak, sampai sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Sai memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah seberang. Lehernya tercekat bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah pucat. Tidak salah lagi!

"giliranku, Naruto apa warna kesukaan Hinata? Dan satu pertanyaan khusus untukmu Neji, apa Hinata pernah memiliki yukata berwarna ungu?" tanya Sai cemas.

"ah, Hinata ya? Kurasa ungu"balas Naruto. Nampaknya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"hampir semua yukata milik Hinata berwarna ungu" ujar Neji.

—tunggu?! Warna ungu?!

DEGG! SREET! Naruto dan Neji segera menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah seberang jalan.

 **I..ini.. benar-benar buruk !**

"ka..kalau begitu terakhir giliranku. A..aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Sa..sakura sedang jalan-jalan di mall.. a..apa yang di beli Sakura sa..saat itu? ujar Naruto terbata-bata. Di pelipisnya mengalir keringat dingin.

"to..topi dengan hoodie yang besar. Ia mengatakan jika itu sedang trend saat ini" ujar Sasuke berusaha tenang. Namun itu sia-sia karena ia merasa mata gadis itu semakin mengintimidasinya.

"tak ada gunanya terus berada disini" sahut Sai yang mengejutkan ketiganya dari lamunan. Sebenarnya Sai sendiri pun cemas, namun ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negativdari benaknya.

Dengan berat hati, keempat pasang kaki itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju sebrang jalan. Tanpa sadar, keempat gadis itu mengeluarkan senyum misterius.

Sesampainya di seberang jalan, mereka menarik nafas panjang. Keempat gadis tersebut mengalihkan atensinya menghadap ke arah empat pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"kalian—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat gadis bertopi itu membuka topinya dan memperlihatkan surai pink panjangnya. Bukan hanya itu, seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas, mulai menyingkirkan kipas itu. Gadis lainnya membuka kacamata miliknya dan memperlihatkan manik amethyst yang sama seperti Neji. Dan yang terakhir, ia melepas karet rambutnya dan mulai menata rambut pirang panjangnya seperti biasa. Kucir kuda.

 **Skakmat..!**

"jam 7 TEPAT.." ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya, yang dimata Sasuke kini bagai senyum malaikat. Iya malaikat. Malaikat pencabut nyawa maksudnya.

"selamat.." lanjut Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa namun tak berbeda jauh dengan yang Sasuke alami.

"kalian memecahkan **rekor,** loh.." lanjut Tenten dan tak lupa 'senyum'nya.

" **rekor terlama** mengenali kekasih sendiri.. eumm, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang" ujar Ino sambil pura-pura berpikir. Ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang berkulit pucat diantara mereka, kini semakin pucat walau ia menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"memangnya apalagi yang akan kau beri pada seseorang yang baru mendapat penghargaan, hm? Tanya Sakura 'sangat amat' lembut pada Ino dengan mata yang tetap terpaku pada Sasuke.

Keempat gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum manis .

Bohong bila mengatakan mereka sama sekali tidak terpesona melihat penampilan berbeda kekasihnya malam ini. tentu saja terpesona. Sangat malah.

Tapi, mereka merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk sekedar mengagumi perubahan mendadak gadis-gadis itu. Yahh.. hubungan mereka bukan tidak mungkin akan langsung kandas hanya karena masalah sepele seperti tadi. Oh ayolah... katakan kau sudah mengenalnya dari bayi sekalipun jika disaat-saat seperti ini kau akan merasa bertemu orang yang sama namun jiwa yang berbeda.

Ingin sekali mereka berteriak 'hei..! kau siapa?! Berani-beraninya menggunakan tubuh kekasihku kembalikan kekasihku sekarang juga!' tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Hubungan mereka akan benar-benar kandas saat itu juga! Ah tidak! bahkan lebih parah, hubungan mereka selama ini hanya mitos! Haha.. itu akhir dunia!

Saat pikiran-pikiran gila itu mulai melintas di kepala para pemuda itu, mereka tak sadar bahwa kekasih mereka mulai berjalan mendekat. Dan..

Chup...~ ciuman pertama **di pipi** yang **singkat,** dan **berpredikat hukuman**. Bagus sekali.

"go..gomen, aku tidak bermaksud.." ujar Hinata gugup setelah mengecup Naruto.

"i..itu adalah hukuman, ja..jadi jangan berpikir yg aneh-aneh" Tenten blushing setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata pada Neji.

Begitupun Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua malu setengah mati walau sebenarnya merekalah yang mengusulkan hal ini.

"aa..ah su..suasana fes..festival ini.. sepertinya seru. Nee... Minna? Ba..bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan ke sana?" uajr Ino salah tingkah sambil menarik ketiga temannya. Sebelum mereka benar-benar melarikan diri, Sakura berseru,

"jika kalian mengulanginya sekali lagi, kalian akan benar-benar habis!" ancamnya.

Tak ada satupun dari keempat pemuda itu yang bersuara. Tidak, lebih tepatnya terlalu banyak hal yang berseliweran di benaknya, membuat semuanya saling simpang siur, berbelit, dan menciptakan sebuah simpul rumit yang sulit teruraikan.

Menunggu selama berjam-jam. Penyamaran. Hukuman. Dan, terakhir kecupan.

Oh Hell..! mereka buta sama sekali soal hal-hal melankolis seperti itu. Namun, satu hal yang mereka tahu. Satu sisi dalam hati mereka merasa..hangat?

'ini gila, ini gila, SANGAT GILA! _KAMI-SAMA!_ Kumohon semoga Neji-kun tak berniat memutuskanku setelah ini. bagus! Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi akan ku kuliti si pirang itu hidup-hidup!' batin Tenten seraya terus berlari. Ia berani bertaruh jika saat ini Hinata dan Sakura juga membatin hal yang sama mengenai ide gila Ino barusan.

Tamat kau Ino!

Sebuah suara teriakan di belakang menginterupsi mereka. Sontak keempatnya menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah, orang-orang ynag terlihat marah karena sekelompok pemuda berlarian dan menabraki pengunjung yang lain.

"cih, disini ramai sekali!" sebelum Tenten sempat memekik, pergelangan tangannya sudah keburu dicengkram dan ditarik oleh salah satu pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu beserta teman-temannya menarik teman-teman Tenten menjauh dari kerumunan.

Neji dan Tenten POV

"H..h..hh... Sto..Stop! Berhenti..!" ujar Tenten dengan susah payah agar tangannya terbebas dari cengkraman Neji. Sungguh ia merasa lelah berlari apalagi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Neji sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan Tenten.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di bagian belakang festival yang cukup sepi. Dari sana pemandangan seluruh kota pada malam hari terlihat jelas, tak terkecuali saat kembang api mulai diledakkan.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari Neji, Tenten memalingkan wajah. Perasaannya campur aduk antara takut, cemas, khawatir, dan juga kesal saat ditarik seperti tadi.

Hening terjadi diantara keduannya.

"Hei.." Tenten berjengit kaget saat Neji memanggilnya.

"..." ia tak membalas, namun sesekali matanya melirik Neji.

"aku tau aku tampan, jadi jangan terus-terusan melirikku" ujar Neji santai.

"aap..Apa!? i..itu! A..aku bukan ti..tidak! ma..maksudku..Arghh!" Tenten salah tingkah berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Neji tersenyum tipis. Lalu, secepat kilat ia menarik tangan Tenten dan..

Chuup... Duarr..! Duar...!

Kilat-kilat cahaya kembang api menjadi latar dari ciuman kedua mereka.

Setelah beberapa detik, keduanya melepaskan diri untuk mengambil nafas. Tentu saja wajah mereka serupa kepiting rebus sekarang.

"kenapa?" tanya Tenten ragu.

"hanya melanjutkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi" ujar Neji acuh dengan seringainya. Jangan tanyakan wajah Tenten. "ah ya, malam ini kau menggerai rambutmu, kau terlihat cantik " lanjutnya.

"hei..! berhentilah menggodaku! Neji-kun menyebalkan!" pekik Tenten kesal karena wajahnya pasti memalukan sekarang.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten.

"wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?" seringai masih setia bertengger di wajah tampan Neji. Ia menyentuh dahi Tenten. Mata Tenten membelalak lebar. Seperti masih belum puas dengan reaksi Tenten, Neji menempelkan dahinya di dahi Tenten.

"em.. sepertinya kau tidak demam" gumam Neji, matanya menatap lurus menyelami manik karamel milik Tenten.

 _Kami-sama!_ Tidak kah kau tau kalau Tenten akan meleleh sebentar lagi?

'ini pasti karma! Bodohnya aku berpikir dapat mengerjai Neji!' runtuk Tenten dalam hati.

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

1 mm.. Tenten menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Percuma saja menghindar, kedua tangannya sudah dikunci oleh Neji. Namun..

Ctakk...!

"Ittai...! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"memberimu hukuman, kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa memberi hukuman?"

"ishh..!" Tenten beranjak dari tempatnya dengan muka memerah. "aku akan mencari teman-teman!" Neji melirik sekilas.

"wah.. Melarikan diri ya? Apa kau kecewa tak jadi kucium?" pekik Neji dari arah belakang. Tenten semakin mempercepat laju larinya, walau akhirnya Neji tetap bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"dimana mereka? Apa kau tahu Neji-kun?" gumam Tenten sambil celingukan.

"mereka sedang menerima hukuman"

"ha?"

"sama sepertimu, lihat saja" ujar Neji seraya menunjuk ke arah tiga pasang orang yang berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, para gadis disana tengah menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

Tenten meringis pasrah. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka sepikiran. Keempat pemuda yang tetap setia dengan senyum kemenangannya berjalan mendekati kekasih masing-masing.

"lain kali, perhatikan dulu siapa orang yang kau ajak bermain"

'menyebalkan' runtuk keempat gadis itu dalam hati, tentu saja wajah yang serupa tomat segar.

TAMAT

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE : Kyaaaaa! Gomen klo hasilnya jelek! Gomen klo karakternya OOC banget! Gomen klo feelnya gk dapet! Dan yang pasti,... GOMEN ENDINGNYA MAKSA BANGETT!

Hehe.. ini fic pertama author di fandom Naruto, maklum author masih newbie... apalagi, author masih **baru-baru ini** suka sama anime Naruto #KetinggalanJamanBangetLuThor (pundung di pojokan -_-") tapi emang bener author ini jaman SD nya bener-bener buta sama naruto disaat semua lagi memuja-muja anime ini. **dulunya** aja bilang kalo naruto jeleklah, apa itu ninja-ninjaaan, khayal bangett! Sampe pernah sebel sama anak yang sok-sokan make jurus-jurusnya pas lagi pelajaran waktu SD. **Sekarang**! setiap ada yang bilang kata "sasuke" atau segala yang berhubungan dengan naruto, telinga author langsung awas. Jangankan sok-sokan make jurus-jurusnya Naruto, hampir semua jurus naruto diapalin! -_-" ckckckckck bener juga peribahasa temenku **"jangan bilang Naruto jelek kalo belum nonton Naruto!"**

Hahahaaa... sekian dulu curhatan author tentang anime keren ini! jaa..ne!


End file.
